I Wanna Tell You
by Scythe Zero
Summary: Heero and Duo end up in the wilderness somewhere and decide to have a campout. Takes place between the series and Endless Waltz. Shounen-ai (2x1/1x2)


Disclaimer: GW and it's characters do not belong to me, neither does _Misty's Song_ from Pokemon.  
Warning: Shounen-ai

  


*************

  
  


Gundam's Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero plummeted to the ground with a terrifing crash......

  


"Well, so much for the idea of a small Gundam sparring session. Nothing like running out of energy during the middle of a fight. Right, Heero?" Duo sent a grin at his fellow pilot and best friend. Said teen merely sent him a patented death glare and turned back to his Gundam.

Sighing, Duo flicked his bangs out of the way //Man, I really need a trim...//  
"Oh well, it's not like it matters anyway. After all, we have to send them to Quatre for disposal pretty soon. Much as I hate to lose my old friend." The American sent a fond glance towards Deathscythe. "We've been through a lot," he whispered to himself.

Heero paused, having heard that, but decided not to comment. Soon the trademark Maxwell grin appeared as Duo bounced over, "You were taking it easy on me, Hee-chan!"

A slight grimace, which caused Duo to laugh. He grabbed Heero's arm, determinded to drag him away from Wing Zero. "Oh, leave it alone. As long as we're stuck here we may as well enjoy the scenery. An impromtu camping trip!!!! No one needs us for anything, and we can put out a help call tomorrow. You have to admit it's getting a bit late. It should be dark within an hour or two." Grunting as a response, Heero gave in to the ever cheerful being who called himself Duo Maxwell.

Hours later the two teens lay on the grass, looking into the night sky. A strange yet comfortable silence had settled between them.

Duo looked over at Heero. An actually contented looking half-smile lay on his friend's face, though he seemed to be thinking.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true_

It was perfect, truly, amazingly perfect. Even if they weren't lying nearly as close together as Duo would have liked the nightime lighting shed a peaceful and romantic setting over the field they had landed in. Feelings he had long excepted welled up. Moments like this made the chestnut haired young man think of being more with Heero.  
More than friends. More than what they were.

Feeling Duo's gaze, Heero turned towards him. Their eyes locked. And for a breath taking second Duo was lost in the depths of blue orbs.

_You look at me, I look away._

Then it was lost. Sharply his violet eyes moved to stare at the sky. Heat spred up Duo's cheeks, making him glad it was night. With any luck Heero couldn't see very well.

//Yeah, right.//

But he wanted Heero to know, didn't he? The thought sent a thrill through Duo, only to be quickly replaced with fear. //How can I tell him? And even if I do then.....What....what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he's disgusted by me?//

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

Frustration was welling up inside of him. Duo swallowed and found his voice, "I'm gonna go for a quick walk."

"Don't go too far." Heero's voice was the same monotone as always, however Duo could've sworn he'd heard.....something else. "No prob. Besides, I'm Shinigami! Nothing could hurt me!"

No response. Not that he'd expected one.

Easily making the quick trot over to his Gundam, Duo practically collapsed on the weapon of mass destruction. Whispering into the darkness he talked to it "Hey ol' pal. What do you think I should do? Just come out and say something like 'Hey, Heero, I sorta have feelings for you, so would you go out with me?' Can't you just imagine his reaction?" Duo paused, realizing that was half his problem. He _couldn't_ imagine Heero's reaction.

Deathscythe said nothing of course, simply offering a comforting pressence. Grinning Duo decided that was support, "Thanks pal, I think I will tell him. I really am gonna miss you."

Taking the walk back a bit slower, Duo found himself running through every pickup line he'd ever used or heard used, plus a few that he figured might be better for Heero.

//He hasn't moved,// Duo noted, as he opened his mouth to speak...

_I practice all the things that I could say,  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve_

....only to shut it again. He was unable to say anything, fear and self doubt eating at him. Insted he opted to stare at Heero for a while.

Again Heero must have felt the pressure of Duo's eyes. With a slight jump he caught the violet gaze. This time though the Americian didn't break the lock between their eyes.

Something flashed behind the unassalible eyes of Heero Yuy.

_I look at you, you look away_

And he turned away.

Tears threatened to make their pressence known on Duo's face. //I don't get it!!!!//

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

It wasn't right. //This shouldn't be so difficult. I should have been able to proclaim my undying love. Then Heero was supposed to break into tears and tell me he felt the same.// Love was supposed to be happily ever after. Wasn't it? But Duo knew better. Real life wasn't like that.

As opposed to that happy dream there was confused feelings, silence. And Heero had turned away.

//Why did he do that? Could he.....could he feel the same and be scared? Or is it something else?//

_Why, why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?_

Duo's head was getting muggy with riddles and questions. The only thing he knew for sure was that it was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings.

//If only Heero could figure it out! If he could be the one to say something to me!//

With a start he realized that he was still standing. Quietly Duo layed down next to Heero. Despite all his feelings they were friends, and Duo needed to be near him.

Watching Heero's calm face with his bright violet eyes it occured to him to just say it. Say to Heero that he loved him, see what happened. But that wasn't going to happen and Duo knew it. He had no idea what to say, and friendship was better than being rejected.

Wasn't it?

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

Heero glanced over and sent him what passed for a warm look. The pilot of Wing Zero turned over on his side to go to sleep.

Duo shook his head slightly, nothing was going to be discussed tonight for sure. So he decided to get some sleep himself.

It took a while but he finally drifted off.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

Heero smiled to himself as he heard his partner's breathing even out  
//Goodnight Duo, ashiteru.//


End file.
